1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clothing dryer where an installation structure of a lower duct to guide suction of air is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a clothing dryer is a device that rotates a drying drum having wet laundry placed therein at low speed, in a state in which high-temperature air is passed through the drying drum, to dry the laundry in the drying drum.
The clothing dryer includes a housing forming the external appearance thereof, a drying drum rotatably mounted in the housing, the drying drum being formed in the shape of a cylinder open at the front and rear thereof to receive laundry therein, a drive unit to rotate the drying drum, an intake channel to guide air such that the air is introduced into the drying drum, and an exhaust channel, in which a blowing fan to generate suction force and blowing force is mounted, to guide air such that the air is discharged from the drying drum. The air passes through the drying drum through the intake channel and the exhaust channel to dry the laundry in the drying drum.
The intake channel includes a lower duct disposed in the housing to suction air from the housing and a rear duct having an intake port, to which the lower duct is connected, to guide the air suctioned through the lower duct to the drying drum.